Ozora Taro
Ozora Taro (大空太郎 Ozora Taro) is a minor character who appears in the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy. He is a handsome male student of Yumesaki Middle School and is the object of affection for Amagawa Lucia. Appearance Taro is a tanned boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and is always shown in the standard boys' uniform for the school. Personality Taro appears to be a friendly young boy who has a lot of fangirls. When first introduced, he seemed to be helpful and kind, and displays a natural concern for others. He also has a crush on Cure Rose, Lucia's Pretty Cure alter ego. History As s Lucia thanks Pearl, she accidentally bumps into someone and falls to the ground. Lucia complains that the fall hurt, and the person she bumped into apologises. Lucia looks up at the person, and sees that he is an incredibly handsome boy. The boy holds his hand out, and asks if she was okay. Lucia takes his hand as she says that she is fine, and gets back on her feet. The boy smiles and says that he was glad, and picks up Lucia's bag, then gives it to her. Lucia nervously thanks him, and the boy says that it was the least he could do, and then walks off while saying goodbye. Later, at the school, the soccer team have just finished practice, and Taro was packing his bag when a boy came up to him. The boy, obviously one of Taro's friends, asks if Taro has found anyone he likes, and Taro smiles nervously as he says that he's still looking. The boy then asks Taro to hurry up so he won't have to get mobbed by the girls anymore, and Taro laughs. Just then, Inuba appears and says that Taro just so happens to be the love interest of one of the Pretty Cures, and the boy, scared, runs off, leaving Taro behind. Inuba smiles evilly, and turns Taro's bag into Zankokuna, which instantly began rampaging. Taro is scared, but just then, Lucia, Mahiru and Kei run up, and Lucia tells Taro to hide. Taro nods, and quickly hides behind a bush. As the Cures fight the Zankokuna, As they are fighting, Taro looks up from the bush and witnesses the Cures fighting, much to his shock. He then gazes at Rose, and murmurs to himself that she looks familiar. Inuba begins laughing, saying that no little girl can defeat his all-powerful Zankokuna, and Arancia mutters that Inuba was just being sexist. Jaune then punches the Zankokuna, and Rose and Arancia follow her, and the Zankokuna begins to lose its balance, much to Inuba's shock. However, the Zankokuna is about to fall on Taro, and Rose quickly grabs him and jumps away. Taro looks at Rose in awe, and when they land, Rose smiles at Taro and asks if he is okay. Taro nods, and she smiles, saying that she is glad. Rose then faces the Zankokuna, and performs "Pink Colour Shower" in order to purify the Zankokuna, and an angered Inuba then disappears. Arancia and Jaune then walk over to Rose and Taro, and Arancia smiles, saying that Taro needs to be more careful when things like this happen. Jaune then smiles and explains that Taro doesn't need to worry about those supernatural beings. The Cures prepare to leave, but Taro then grabs Rose's wrist, and asks who she is. Rose smiles, and introduces herself as Cure Rose, and then the three Cures run off and jump into the sky, with Taro watching them. The next day, Taro walks up with one of his friends, and the boy asks if Taro finally found someone he likes. Taro explains that he formed a crush on his saviour, Cure Rose, causing Mahiru and Kei to yelp in shock and Lucia to squeal happily. Relationships Amagawa Lucia - Lucia has a crush on Taro, but Taro appears to be oblivious to this fact. After Lucia (as Cure Rose) saves him, Taro becomes infatuated with Cure Rose. Trivia Gallery Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy characters Category:Minor characters